


Trapped Inside a Tragedy

by Wiccae



Category: EDM
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccae/pseuds/Wiccae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadmau5 gets brainwashed by his mau5 head and turns evil. He kidnaps well known singers and takes their voices, then does experiments on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an RP with some friends and me. Not all characters are final, some may be added, others removed.  
> If this story offends you, please go read something else. <3

Twas a beautiful day; the mild radiance from the sun was like an embrace, the birds sang cheerful tunes and the trees swayed to the melody. A lanky man covered in tattoos walked along a thin trail. A look of concern furrowed his brow as a sigh escaped his lips. Troubled thoughts ran through his mind. Not even the sheer beauty of nature could cease the worry that consumes him.

The more he walked, the further he got. He was soon lost in a maze of pine. As he looked around, all he saw was the lush green trees that surrounded him. Each one looking exactly like the next, not an animal in sight.   
He noticed that he must had stepped away from the path at some point of his journey. With an exasperated sigh, he admitted defeat. He was lost.   
"Am I going to fucking die here?" He groaned.  
As soon as he uttered those words, he saw a figure in the distance. He tried getting its attention, but when he did, it vanished.  
"Fucking hell, what the fu---"   
Before he could finish his sentence, a hand holding a rag clamped over his mouth. His eyes slowly fluttered closed and his body went limp.  
A dark voice snickered. "That was easier than I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

Deuce's eyes slowly opened as he regained consciousness. When he tried getting up, a sharp jolt of pain raced to his head. He tried to scream, but his attempts were in vain. It was as if his voice had vanished into thin air.  
He instead decided to look around and try to figure out where he is. He was trapped, in a large spherical object. 'Looks like there's no escape'

Out of curiosity, he touched the object that held him captive. Just as he did so, a jolt of extreme pain raced through his entire body. Weakening him and rendering him unconscious.  
The dark figure loomed over him and snickered "Curiosity killed the cat."

When Deuce awoke, it was dark. Probably around 11 or so. He rubbed his head 'Damn, what the hell did I drink to get this fucking hung over?'  
The tall figure noticed his victim was awake. He strode towards the sphere that held his victim hostage.  
The figure wore a dark black and crimson suit. Where his head would be sat an evil looking mau5 head.  
"Excellent, you're finally awake. Now the testing can begin.." 

 

-Autumn's POV-

 

Autumn slowly walked out of her room, and went to the living room in search of Deuce. The tattooed man was nowhere to be found. Worrying thoughts quickly flooded her mind. Each one worse than the last. She didn't notice that tears had began to fall down her cheeks.  
She stopped for a second to wipe her tears away.  
'This is all my fault.'  
She quickly raced out of the house to continue her search for Deuce.

After what easily could have been hours, Autumn came across a tall black mansion.   
"How original" she muttered in a sarcastic tone.  
She walked up the creaky steps and stood in front of the door and it opened by itself. The horrendous squeaking noise that came from it made Autumn's hands fly up to cover her ears.

She entered the foyer cautiously. Looking every which way, in case it would be boobytrapped.   
As she travelled through the mansion, she found a large room where a grand spherical object held the tattooed man prisoner.   
She quickly ran towards him. "Deuce?"   
A trap door opened beneath her feet, causing her to fall into a rather large room.  
Darkness soon came crashing down upon her, not long after she was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for different POVs!

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques are more than welcome, just please be nice. <3  
> Originally posted on my lit. dA account Insanity-Reality.


End file.
